


Foul

by AnneAce



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Doing the wrong thing for the right reason, Fighting As Foreplay, Fouls, Hufflepuff Bucky, M/M, One Shot, Quidditch AU, Slytherin Steve, Some Cursing, Steve is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 08:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneAce/pseuds/AnneAce
Summary: Steve doesn't like it when the referees make bad calls, or when others aren't playing by the rules. The Slytherin beater isn't afraid to foul to teach someone a lesson. The only thing that gets him more riled up than cheaters is the Hufflepuff beater Bucky Barnes.





	Foul

Steve Rogers was the nastiest beater Hogwarts had ever seen. He was ninety-eight pounds of determination and irritation. The Slytherin beater ran a foul mouth and had a larger fouling streak.

Which was ironic because he only fouled when the referees let an obvious foul go or someone else was being a really big see. “I don’t care if I’m not allowed to do that! If Ashly can do it to Kaleb then I can do it to her.”

Trust a Slytherin to fight against someone breaking the rules by breaking the rules. Technically Steve wasn’t even that great at being a beater. He wasn’t really strong and he spent a lot of time arguing with the referees, but he made up for that with sheer spite and a protective streak a mile long.

“Steve! You just broke Trevor’s nose.”

“So? He was trying to look under Peggy’s robes. He’s lucky I didn’t send the bludger somewhere else.”

Within his first year of playing Quidditch Steve had racked up 200 Blatching fouls alone.

Steve didn’t really care who he hit with the bludger either. A fan was harassing another player they got a bludger aimed at them, even if they were harassing someone from the other team. His Bumphing fouls totaled eighty-nine before the crowd learned that detentions weren’t going to stop Steve.

He was the best at the Transylvania Tackle because no one was sure if he would actually punch them or not, and nor many people were willing to test Steve Rogers.

Except for the Hufflepuff beater, Bucky Barnes. Those were the best and worst matches. Bucky’s record of fouls was a lot shorter than Steve’s. They were just nasty to each other.

“Wow Stevie did you let a clown do your make up today or is your mug just that ugly,” Bucky yelled from down the field as Steve was winding up to hit the bludger.

Steve swore as the bludger hit his shoulder since he had been successfully distracted.  almost knocking him off the broom. “Barnes! I’m going to fuck you!”

Five minutes later in retaliation, Steve whipped past Bucky’s broom grabbed the handle and yanked it down spending the other boy spiraling towards the ground. Thankfully Bucky got control back at the last second, but it had been a close thing.

Luckily they were prevented from killing each other two minutes after that the Hufflepuff’s seeker, Clint Barton, caught the snitch.

By their fifth year at Hogwarts Steve had the record for both the highest amount of blatching and bumphing called against a person in a match, and in a season, and all time. No one thought anyone would ever beat that record, not that anyone would anyone want to.

And their fighting only got worse over the years. They spent a lot of time in with Madam Pomfrey, but she made sure to put them in a separate room whenever they were injured at the same time.

The captains of the Quidditch teams were thinking about holding an intervention during their sixth year to keep the two from actually killing each other and ruining the “no one’s died in a while by playing quidditch” thing. No one wanted to be the team to break that streak. However halfway through the season, they realized that the intervention wasn’t really needed.

It was a horrible month. The hospital wing was full to the brim because a nasty case of the flu taking over the school. Even the teachers got sick. Steve may or may not have gotten sick as well. During a match, Bucky was harassing him about sending him to Madam Pomfrey. It was already an exhilarating game, and Steve had come in in a mood. Which wasn’t helped by the fact that a different referee who hadn’t ever reefed with Steve playing before due to the others being sick. And the referee was making bad calls which made Steve foul more and Bucky to harass Steve more.  

Everyone saw when Bucky and Steve collided broom first into each other and hit the ground. With the beaters injured the game was called off.

They were rushed to the hospital wing while they were still unconscious and Madam Pomfrey had to put them in the same room due to everywhere else being full. But they weren’t awake so what was the harm?

Peggy and Clint managed to sneak in to see their teammates a few hours later. They found Steve and Bucky cuddle up together in a bed. They were arguing, but it was very sweet and domestic.

“Wait,” Clint yelled, “what the hell! You two hate each other.”

Bucky and Steve turned to look at their friends before turning to look back at each other. “I think we need to break up. Apparently, we hate each other,” Steve snorted.

“Break up?”

Clint choked. “You’re dating?”

“Since third year I think. Right, Stevie?”

“Yeah,” Steve agreed.

“But- you’re always fighting! And cursing at each other!”

“Foreplay,” Steve sing-songed.

“Yeah I mean he only yells about how much he’s going to fuck me at least twice a game.”

“You send each other to the hospital wing whenever you play against each other!”

“We’re really kinky and competitive?”

“Let it go, Clint,” Peggy ordered with a large sigh, “they’re both terrible.”

Steve and Bucky laughed. “It’s not like we’ve been hiding it,” Steve tried to pacify as she came to sit beside their bed.

Clint collapsed against the floor. “Shit! I owe Natasha 180 sickles now. You both suck.”

Steve and Bucky’s laughter turned to howls. Peggy sighed and Clint wallowed on the floor in self-pity.

After that everyone knew Steve and Bucky were a thing, but that didn’t really stop their behavior during the game. Everyone was just pretty sure that they wouldn’t actually kill each other now.

By the time Bucky and Steve left Hogwarts Steve’s fouling record had beat out the one for professional Quidditch. They threw him a party to celebrate and prayed that no one ever tried to break it. However later when people looked back they’d realize that Steve’s habits had changed the way that the referees made calls and it was for the better. By being an aggressive angry little shit Steve had managed to make Quidditch a safer and fairer game.

Though that was just his Quidditch record. His dueling record was a lot more impressive.


End file.
